early_morningfandomcom-20200214-history
Season Summary
Long ago, an enlightened sage banished many demons. Some say he descended from the heavens, others that he was an ordinary being who reached enlightenment. Wherever he went, other beings reached enlightenment, and in this way humans and animals (for there was no distinction then) gained the skill of speech. He also roamed the world and defeated many demons, including the one in the shadows, banishing her to the underworld, but knowing that he would not remain forever, he left instructions for his followers and taught them that when 108 heroes gathered together, they would form a being capable of protecting the world. His disciples eventually created a vast metal being out of bronze, and used its power to protect the world from the last of the demons. They stored it deep underground. However, in one of their last battles, it was destroyed, and thought lost. It was not for a long time that Tien Kwan rediscovered it and believed that if 107 heroes gathered anew, they could recreate it. (But how did it get into Lin Chung’s head? Although possibly when his spirit touched Tien Kwan’s, it was passed on to him.) The areas not touched by enlightenment were collectively thought of as the dark places, and the central area, concealed from them, was called the Hidden Kingdom. Eventually, the original bronze giant was destroyed, but it was established that whenever 108 gathered in the name of harmony, they could reform it. It was also decided that it ought to be 107, lest with the power of 108, the being should attain godhood. One legend about the dark states that the world came into being when the forces of light won a battle with her nothingness. In subsequent ages, a wicked trickster fooled the humans into thinking they were different from the animals and superior to them. Centuries of war ensued, until the Komodo Dragon King met a kind human with amazing powers and defeated the warlord Yang Tu. Humans and animals worked together for the first time in ages. The animal lords were established, and the Komodo Dragon King searched for humans who could master the strange power he had witnessed, forming the first school of harmonic energy. Meanwhile, the animal lords created artifacts of incredible magical power and ushered in the golden age. However, the warlord Yang Tu returned, reborn as Twin Masters, and fought the animal lords. They fought to a stalemate; Twin Masters trapped the animal lords in chaotic prisons for eternity, but one of their members, the first monkey king, hid. He played a trick, convincing the other animal lords that he would betray them, so that Twin Masters would not be suspicious that he was missing. They thus remembered him as a traitor. Surprising Twin Masters, he imprisoned them and lived as the sole king of Hidden Kingdom. Subsequent generations of animal lords followed, but none approached the power of the lords of the golden age. Eventually, the last generation battled with Chiung Ming for control of the sword of dark fire, and bound the souls of their fallen warriors to guard it. After their deaths, there were no more animal lords for two hundred years. Eventually, Twin Masters emerged again, and sought the masters of harmony, the only ones able to harm him. He found the last of them, Tien Khuan, and killed him, thereby ensuring his victory. What they did not know was that Tien Khuan lived on in a spiritual state, and found his student, Lin Chung. He did not tell Lin Chung of this, fearing that Lin Chung’s judgment would be clouded by revenge. Lin Chung realizes that it is possible for him to purge Twin Masters’ spirit from HighRoller, but unless HighRoller can let go of his own inner chaos, it would kill him in the process. Not without some reluctance, he decides to give HighRoller training that will allow him to undergo the process. Unsurprisingly, HighRoller is not entirely cooperative. Eventually, they fight the nothingness of Asura, which is resistant to both harmony and chaos independently, together, which is possibly enough to exhaust their power. However, this allows Twin Masters to be reborn. (Crazy idea. It takes him centuries to return to power, and he eventually conquers the future. However, the world is ending then, and there is nothing more left for them. They decide to conquer the past, using the time travel technology that has been developed by then, because they are obsessed with defeating Big Green. That or he is held in stasis by the beings of the future, humans, animals, cocky aliens, and other beings. The world is falling apart, and they do not know why, except that it has something to do with something that happened in the modern day of the setting. Except that in actuality, it is Twin Masters messing with them. He also pulls strings to see to the creation of the Silver Titan. They beat this by creating the true giant, with 108 heroes. What if HighRoller is Hero 000? If HighRoller goes, his last act must be to play a trick!) Probably Shan and Feng Bao would not learn anything harmonic until the final movie. Season 4 is different. Lin Chung is spending more time away, traveling with HighRoller. Shan and Feng Bao work with First Squad, sorta kinda filling in for Lin Chung. A conquering army from a faraway land is sent by Asura to conquer Hidden Kingdom. Probably, she wants something there. In the debut episode, there is a tournament, with all of Hidden Kingdom’s finest coming together to fight. They meet an advance member of the one to come, who is much more powerful than they expected. Lin Chung, meanwhile, goes to find the other former students of Tien Khuan, and convinces Feng Bao to come by frustrating him until he gives into his demands. They go to find Shan, who unequivocally refuses, but changes her tune when she and Feng Bao learn that Lin Chung has learned their master’s purple power. I might call him Fanzou. (Although Yi Nu might be better, except in sound…) Tien Khuan and Chiung Ming were enthusiasts of antiquity, and their studies revealed to them the sword of dark fire. It was also through this study that Tien Khuan rediscovered the way of harmonic energy, having heard about it from the animal lords. The use of it extended his life, possibly. He may have been over two hundred at the time of his death. Chiung Ming lived in the far outlands, where HighRoller wandered after his banishment. The two met, and HighRoller learned many things. However, he may possibly have broken a promise to his master. As pointed out, the war with Chiung Ming, the last generation of the animal lords, and the rise of the emperors at east Citadel was easily two hundred years ago or more. The Silver Titan cannot have any members of the Bronze Giant – those whose harmony is awakened. Other aliens besides Cocky Aliens and the other one. Burrowers: could be connected to an earth themed animal lord, or possibly the origin of Asura’s realm, or the sword of dark fire, or the buried First Giant, or possibly just a natural disaster going on down there. Since it’s difficult to track or chase someone underground, that may not be a great angle. Possibly they discover that something is buried deep underground, perhaps since ancient times. Possibly it’s a trap to make Big Green do the Big Bad’s dirty work. What caused a once benevolent animal lord to go insane? Tien Khuan As a young man, he met the ambitious Chiung Ming, and the two devoted themselves to recovering the lost artifacts of the golden age of the animal lords. However, Chiung Ming had every intention of using them, a fact which came to a head when they discovered the legendary sword of Dark Fire. Tien Khuan sought the aid of the animal lords, who agreed to help him, and together they managed to defeat Chiung Ming. This experience led Tien Khuan to rediscover the path of harmonic energy. He would go on to train a number of students, though the last to graduate was Lin Chung. He was killed by Twin Masters, who realized that masters of harmony presented an imminent threat to his activities. However, with his Harmonic powers, he managed to live on in a spiritual form. Mighty Ray Born in a small village that lacked anything exciting, he set out as soon as he came of age to make a name for himself and to win glory. To this end, he tried a great number of schemes to obtain fame, including as a wrestler, baseball player, and drastically severe table soccer player. His success was mixed at best, but he did manage to meet Mr. No Hands, whose reputation he did not know at the time, and No Hands saw potential in him. Sonia Was cursed by a witch early in her life, but did not realize it until later. This is why she thought the house was familiar. Her family knew, but was unwilling to mention this. When the pestilence came, knowing the witch’s favoring her, they thought that Sonia could convince her to help them. The witch agreed to do this, but warned Sonia that she could not see her family anymore. Sonia grudgingly did this. She was first set to doing manual labor, but was not good at it. She was magically changed when she could not control her tongue. When company came, it became necessary for seeds to be collected, and Sonia agreed to do it. The witch hastily sent her, and she succeeded, even learning to use her tongue a little better. She was sent on these missions with a Yaksha that served Rakshasa, who was temperamental toward Sonia. Eventually, she obtained seeds which could cure the villagers, and brought them back, and was hailed by the villagers, who professed their love for her. Sonia realized what would happen, but then realized the witch was coming. As Rakshasa took her back, Sonia realized that she was the one who put the spell on her in the first place, now knowing that her curse also created Yakshas, and calls her out for her jealousy, and her failure to do anything to help the villagers, just so she could keep Sonia. The witch attempted to punish Sonia, but Sonia revealed the skills she had learned, and managed to defeat Rakshasa. Many of Rakshasa’s spells are undone, freeing those who had been transformed into Yakshas. Rakshasa admits that she was never very strong – she bought a spell from her sister to place the curse on Sonia. The witch admits that the spell was impermanent for anyone who did not love Sonia. In order to obtain a cure, she will need to visit her sister. As Sonia leaves, she meets the one Yaksha who did not transform back. (The Red Yaksha she was paired with was transformed and freed when Rakshasa was defeated. I expect it was a majestic bird.) Very possibly this all happens in the shadow of an animal castle, to make this feel more like hero 108. Sonia goes to find Rakshasa’s sister, Asura. However, Asura proves difficult to find. On route, she meets some people from her village, who reveal that the pestilence was cured, but they had to leave due to the devastation it wrought. Her family is not among them. Asura reveals that there is no cure, except for the tongue, while Sonia manages to save the day. She decides to go in the direction of East Citadel, to make a life for herself. Sonia returns to her familial home, but her family is not there. She grabs some of her familial things. Possibly her staff could make plants grow, but of course it is destroyed in the course of Origins. There should definitely be a steam labyrinth, just as a nod. Eventually offended the witch, Rakshasa, but escaped, but had to go back when a pestilence fell on the village. It is revealed that the witch was jealous of this girl, and wanted her to love her. For this reason, she wished to punish anyone else who would love her. Sonia was sent to collect seeds when the witch’s sister came, or at least some guest. The witch made magic buns for powerful people. She succeeded in finding the seeds, and began learning to use her tongue. The witch chose to send her on future quests. At some point, a number of people were turned into Yakshas and did not turn back, as at that time, it was permanent. However, she learned that the witch was extremely possessive and was using her, and so she confronted her. In a rage, the witch attacked her, but lost, and was transformed into a Yaksha herself, although a different kind. Sonia, remembering the witch’s sister, set out to find her and have the curse lifted. In the process, she ran into her home village again, now free of being Yakshas and seeking a new home, although not her family, specifically. She found the witch’s sister, but she was unable to lift the curse. One of her family members became a Yaksha, but was cured by a certain substance. By the end, there is none left. Sonia manages to find a sort of seed that will cure the pestilence in her village. She brings it back, and she is praised for it. The witch curses them all, being jealous of Sonia, and they are turned into Yakshas. Mystique = witch initiate Jumpy Handsome and skilled from early in life, but a bit of a dreamer. Other rabbits liked him, the girls especially, but he was often in his own world. However, a lifetime of success caused him to grow proud, and his natural good-naturedness was overshadowed by the corrupting influence of the zebras, who convinced him that he had no need to be concerned about humans. This was partly because he had few true friends before joining Big Green. Fears: Mighty Ray: the dark. Sonia: Snakes Lin Chung: Evil drawings, which he must destroy Jumpy: many, many weird things, including moosey and tripuppy, but he makes his way through with ease Lin Chung’s Story Lin Chung, noticeably younger, is sent to be taken under the care of Tien Khuan by a mutual connection whose exact relationship with either is unclear. Tien Khuan comes in person, but does not identify himself as Tien Khuan, hoping to ascertain what sort of person he is meeting beforehand. He and Lin Chung travel across the wilderness to Tien Khuan’s remote school, but find that it has been attacked and the students failed to defend it. A few are running around scared yet, while most have fled to their original homes. Tien Khuan is disappointed by their cowardice, and does not regret the loss of their discipleship. As he prepares to set out, he notices that Lin Chung remains, and realizes that the boy has nowhere to go. He takes pity on him and admits his identity, and offers to take him along. Lin Chung agrees. Lin Chung initially does not know how his power works, causing him to have frequent problems with his vision. Tien Khuan helps him to figure out the technique of using his hands in the shape of binoculars. There was a period of a few months at least where the two were separated. After this, Lin Chung found Tien Khuan again and completed his training. At some point, he met Shan and Fanzou. T’ien-Khuan: God who bestows happiness http://www.scns.com/earthen/other/seanachaidh/godchina.html Tien Kwan: Zeta Tauri: Tianguan: Celestial Gate (天關) 田關 Jumpy’s Story Contains an extended dream sequence. Political intrigue with other animal castles. Jumpy and Spotter worked together, to the point that many assumed they were friends, but they were never close. Spotter was competitive; Jumpy didn’t notice his envy, but Spotter grew to resent him. Despite this, they made a powerful team. The story would be about the two rabbit champions working together to protect the castle, demonstrating their considerable skills, At the start of the story, Jumpy is the most talented rabbit in Rabbit Castle and is starting to realize that it’s lonely at the top and adulation isn’t friendship. Spotter is the second most talented rabbit, who doesn’t get along with anyone and resents Jumpy’s superior skills. They both secretly hate the other, but because they were always partnered together in school, everyone thinks they’re best friends, and they keep their mutual animosity hidden under a façade of strained politeness. Spotter was never sure of himself enough to cause trouble before he left rabbit castle. That lack of confidence was why Jumpy was surprised that he came back, but Spotter learned a thing or two from those masters of evil. I think he is a bit of Nietzsche wannabe, he relishes in using the word evil. At the end of Ninja Fight, Spotter’s old nature is exposed. I expect that he loathes this part of himself and wishes to perfect himself in evil. HighRoller would look down on this. Mr. No Hands’ Story Was handed authority at a young age in recognition of his talents. At first he seems a perfect character, but his pride is actually too great. He was cursed to have his hand act against him. He somehow attained a hat with a tassel that he could control. Became an instructor of troops, but that didn’t work out. Eventually, he became the coach of a drastically severe table soccer team. At some point, travels through snowy mountains. Perhaps the story starts with him already cursed. The exact details remain mysterious. Themes of self-sacrifice. To hammer it home, I may have scenes of No Hands accepting humiliations for the greater good. If I were freer, I would consider placing a female character in here, just for him to not get her. I imagine her older, so it’s not so much get the girl. She’d be more matronly (not to say strictly unattractive), and their affections would only be in subtext, thus she represents simple life more than sexual pleasure. The point of the story would be to 1. Slug King is something of an obsessed collector of ideas now. He is king of my stand-in, trying to assign order to the 107. 2. Cat King has issues with his father, from whom he inherited the kingship. He has the wit of a critic, but a good sense of humor. 3. Porcupine King has the steely guts to act as a tactical sniper and field agent. He is badass. 4. Fruiter is impressed to meet another plant expert, but isn’t the easily impressed type, not is he trusting at all. 5. Wu Song once worked on a boat and is allergic to certain types of pollen. 6. Yak King is most likely some kind of theocrat 7. Parrot King’s language expertise is passed through his family. He probably has some gaps in his actual knowledge of human language, and it wouldn’t be surprising if a number of animals learned it for political advantage. 8. Stingray King believes the stingrays the rightful ruler of the sea and has clashed with oyster-rhanas. He is something of a protector, however, as he often wards off those worse than himself. 9. Leech King took the things that turn most into misanthropes and turned it into an effort to save the world out of sheer defiance. Willing to do morally ambiguous things to further his goals. 10. Shark King is much more easygoing than the stingray or oyster-rhana kings. Rather than rule the seas, he’d rather surf. 11. Barbet King was considered to be one of HighRoller’s trump cards, but he had an off day in The Fruiter. He lived in an unfrequented region those other than HighRoller were unlikely to find. 12. Mighty Ray and Snake King get along well. 13. Sammo had a complicated relationship with the human inside him. He internalized the criticism he took, and never blamed him for damaging his blowhole. 14. Lion King was somewhat more proactive in his efforts against Big Green, because he really believed in HighRoller’s rhetoric. 15. Spider King actually does tend to answer to Fox King out of his own will to do so. 16. Lizard King joined to gain allies against Twin masters. With them out of the picture, he will quickly desert Big Green. 17. Knowing me, it would not be surprising if Cheetah King and Cheetah Queen never want a child at the same time. 18. Bearstomp was saved from human poachers by HighRoller. East Citadel was built on the land of bear castle. Some bears still lived there, others were relegated to a dilapidated, poorly constructed mock castle that they were quick to abandon. On the other hand, I like the image of the bears being quick to abandon the castle they allowed to fall into disrepair. 19. Flying Squirrel King will work for just about anyone. 20. Air Defence Captain is a paper tiger and a bit of a coward. he has had a lot just handed to him for no particularly good reason, and isn’t aware he doesn’t deserve it. Despite this, his men are loyal to him. 21. Roto-Wolf King is incredibly loyal to Big Green and Lin Chung especially. I would probably even strengthen the case for him being willing to give his life for Lin Chung, beyond that Lin Chung spared him. 22. Crane King has possibly been to Nihongo. 23. Sparky white is louder and has a less conflicted personality. Sparky black is more insecure, but that just doubles his mouthiness. 24. Burly has a crush on Rosefinch, which disgusts her. She would probably go for a type closer to Lin Chung, but not Lin Chung himself, necessarily. 25. Dukbill King is often put down and subject to patronizing. He hates it, but that doesn’t stop people. 26. Oyster-rhana king is actually pretty ruthless. He hates Twin Masters with a passion, enough to make him forget how dangerous they actually were. 27. Origin Man and the T-Rex had worked together before, when the T-Rex woke up. When they were reawakened again, they were confused and fell back on fighting. They were not dead; Twin Masters was not able to revive the dead. 28. Rattle Diva and the rest of the band left Big Green to tour Hidden Kingdom. She is extremely perfectionistic. The type to scorn talent at the expense of practice. (then the joke is her admitting that at least some talent is required.) 29. Frog King might talk like rain man. 30. Peacock queen is an elitist and has some definite racist tendencies, despite having a somewhat sweeter personality under her extreme vanity. 31. Penguin King is a bit of a weirdo… 32. Hermit Crab King would take the place of symbolic scissors. 33. Beetle King is a knight, and another badass. Cool under pressure. Skilled enough with languages to know much of human language before joining Big Green 34. Mano has very precise sight in his one good eye. 35. Tank Commander was possibly not the original cannonball leader, but the highest ranking of those who managed to join Big Green 36. Mr. no Hands hates the air force for some reason 37. Cheetah King attended Parrot King’s language school at Big Green while managing not to join. Contraceptives probably don’t exist and he and his wife are affectionate… 38. Crocodile King is another badass 39. Fox King, Lady Green, Porcupine King, Crocodile King, Cheetah King, Cheetah Queen 40. GoldenEye Husky is one of the physically strongest members of Big Green, at least for his size 41. Sheep Queen also knows how to use needles 42. The commander of darkness is now working as a janitor 43. Rosefinch is second in command 44. Hamster King was lost in a boat and drifted to Nihongo (or name the island after a certain samurai). He was trained by an order of samurai. 45. Lanternfish King is ambitious, but a paranoid recluse in much of his off time. Not as fearsome as his powers and appearance would suggest, but, then again, he at least manages to be tight-lipped. 46. Part of the question is, would Twin Masters have planned for their defeat? They thought they were invincible. However, the fact that they infected HighRoller suggests against this; however, they might have done this much sooner. This is a plot point. Twin Masters never feared Big Green. They only feared HighRoller, believing that no one with fetters could ever defeat him. Haven’t you ever asked yourself, HighRoller? We believed ourselves invincible! Why would we create a failsafe? It is true. We never feared Big Green, for Big Green would always protect the week and innocent. Only the one willing to sacrifice everything could defeat us, and Big Green could never do that! But you, HighRoller, would let all of Hidden Kingdom rot to kill us. For that, we respected you, although for your cowardice, we reviled you. However, this only is the reason we let you live as long as you did. The chaos inside of you was never there in case we fell to Big Green. It was in case we fell to you. Other idea. Twin Masters found the tombs of the animal lords. HighRoller protested that he had already woken them. “You disappointed us many times, HighRoller. Why do you suppose we allowed you to live?” “So that you could feed on me and be reborn if Big Green beat you?” “Wrong, as usual. We never once feared Big Green, for Big Green would always protect the weak and innocent and that was their greatest weakness. Only one who was willing to sacrifice everything could defeat us. And you, HighRoller, would let all of Hidden Kingdom burn to have your vengeance on us. For that, we respected you, although for your cowardice, we reviled you. Even so, we allowed you to live.” “Like when I became the hydra.” “Do not flatter yourself! You never had a chance with that plan. But yes, we wished to see what you were capable of.” Twin Masters believed that only HighRoller had the potential to defeat them. Believing themselves the superior being, they decided to let him bring his ultimate challenge, so that they might rise and defeat, forever proving themselves the ultimate being. They secretly felt it would be cowardly to kill him beforehand. However, having some apprehension, they planted a chaotic parasite in HighRoller, so that if he did gain the upper hand, they could still defeat him so that the plan might go forward. This is was the greatest flaw of their pride, that they could not accept a fair fight and sunk to cowardly treachery, although they would argue that such distinctions are archaic. They believed that HighRoller alone could hope to best them, which is why they were pleased when they thought HighRoller had grown a spine in About Faces. Twin Masters had a master plan (involving the lake of Thai Gi) from the beginning, but did not wish to use it. They had hoped to eliminate Big Green using as little of their power as possible. Such was their pride. They would have eventually assumed cosmic power in their campaign to eliminate all life in the universe. On the subject of why Twin Masters wanted death instead of war (as nothingness is an absence of chaos): death is the lifeblood of war. They were tired of war on small planet, and hoped to bring about war on a cosmic scale. Eliminating one planet would be the first strike in inciting galactic war. We long ago grew dissatisfied with the chaos that this small rock provided. We hungered for more! We looked beyond this world and saw an abundance of life among the stars and dreamed or sowing chaos among all of it. We would bring war on a cosmic scale, and eliminating the life of a whole planet would be the first step to bringing it! The Lake of Thai Gi has a sort of cosmic power within it. It taps into life throughout the universe. Twin Masters prepared to make the spirits of the animal lords serve him. HighRoller protested that the scepter that controlled the animal lords was lost. Twin Masters called him a fool and awoke the true power of the lords, restoring them to life. However, they never had a chance to use them before they defeated Big Green. Following this, the animal lords were freed from servitude. HighRoller realized that they were bad news for Hidden Kingdom, and decided to pursue the scepter that had originally allowed him to control them. However, he was apprehended, and realized that only Big Green could save him. He thus sent the zebras. ApeTrully is an anachronism. Kind of like a guy straight out of the fifties, but who represents everything that was legitimately good about the fifties. Tiger (White), Ox (Blue), Crab, Snake (Red), Rooster (Yellow), Elephant (White) and King. Their King is obsessed with order, and wished to make mindless servants of all of Hidden Kingdom. HighRoller learns of the plans of the resurrected animal lords and decides to try to control them again. He descends into the pit where the scepter was lost, but is found and caught by the Animal Lords. He manages to create a distraction, which allows the zebras to escape. He instructs the zebras to bring reinforcements. At some point, one or both of the zebras decide they need First Squad. Unfortunately, First Squad is presently separated, due to the peace presently being enjoyed in Hidden Kingdom. They decide to split up, but one of the animal lords follows them and intervenes when one of them meets a member of First Squad. That member assumes that this is an ambush, costing the zebra the benefit of trust. However, when it is realized that the zebra is under attack, the first squader realizes that HighRoller might be in over his head again. Meanwhile, Lin Chung meets a powerful lord. The plot goes that only Sonia and No Hands are left at Big Green. Sparky Black runs into them and tries to convince them that HighRoller is in trouble, but his condescending tone puts them off. However, one of the animal lords has followed them and decides to take them all prisoner, convincing them that he is a real threat. Mr. No Hands sacrifices himself (freeing his hands) to allow Sonia and the zebra to escape (he threatens the zebra that this better not be a trick) before an explosion of dirt takes them from view. Sonia resolves to fetch the other members of First Squad, but only knows where Jumpy and Mighty Ray are. Meanwhile, Sparky Black goes to Tasmanian Devil Queen and Bearstomp and convinces them to lead their armies against the animal lords. Sonia manages to save Jumpy from one of the lords, and they set out together to find Mighty Ray, who is testing his strength at an animal castle. (Joke that Mighty ray hasn’t showered in all of that time.) Together, they manage to dispel another animal lord and learn from a local sage (or perhaps it is ApeTrully?) the history of the animal lords. Meanwhile, Lin Chung discovers the location of the animal lord castle, which is the epicenter of a storm. He realizes that ApeTrully is heading there as well, but is cautioned that there is nothing he can do at this point. Alternatively, he goes to free Mr. No Hands, but discovers HighRoller as well, who explains what happened and convinces Lin Chung he can help. Lin Chung frees him and Mr. No Hands, who asks if letting HighRoller go was the right decision, just as the rest of First Squad arrives and causes a huge distraction, courtesy of Mighty Ray. The King of the animal lords asks if this is First Squad, and claims that he is not impressed. He explains that long ago, the animal lords sought immortality, and that he was the greatest among them. It is then revealed that they were wicked, and conspired against the rest of the animal lords, which is why they were sealed in such tombs in the first place. The king also recognizes something familiar about ApeTrully, but does not say what it is. Tasmanian Devil Queen reveals that she is loyal to the animal lords. The heroes charge the king, even managing to overcome some of his allies. At one point, HighRoller manages to obtain the scepter, and convinces the king that he is willing to give it over to him. The king still thinks of HighRoller as a lackey from when he was resurrected by Twin Masters, and tries to take it. HighRoller manages to make him freeze, and although it cannot control them as much now, it can slow them down. The animal lord tries to cow him into giving it up, stating that he will win either way, which fails. HighRoller refuses, stating that he has no interest in being pushed around anymore. He is captured, but that moment gives First Squad enough time to rescue their commander. The animal lords decide to leave, and allow the floating castle to plummet to earth, where it will do immense destruction. However, they take HighRoller with them. Combining Lin Chung’s Harmonic energy and Mighty Ray’s lightning, they manage to keep it from crashing into the ground. Bearstomp, who has been thrown of, decides to go and find HighRoller. Eventually, the animal lords take up residence in the old palace of the animal lords. The zebras reluctantly serve Tasmanian Devil Queen. Bear, Gorilla, Crocodile. Bear, Gharial, Tasmanian Devil. Shapeshifting (the spy) Eagle (Fire), Scorpion (Earth), Octopus (Water), Snake (Wood), and their King (Metal) Eagle (Metal): Shapeshifting into other animals King (Fire?): Snake (Wood): Teleportation/Portals Scorpion (Earth): Self-replication Octopus (Water): Gravity Water (Octopus), Metal (Tiger), Fire (Owl), Wood (Snake), Earth (Scorpion) Tiger: (M) The Master. Obsessed with order. Jin Hu (金) Snake: (F) A poet. Claims to have a hundred names, many of them being of her own creation. Mu She (木) Scorpion: (M) The Brute. Prefers to get his hands dirty. Tu Xie (土) Octopus: (F) An alchemist, but not especially brave. Shui Zhanyu (水) Owl: (M) A spy and noble warrior, as well as swordsman. Won’t fight an unfair fight, though his sense of fairness is skewed and he is blinded by loyalty to his master. Huo Niao (火) Endings: Lin Chung and HighRoller combine harmony and chaos to defeat a being of nothingness The bronze giant fights the silver titan Lin Chung recreates his team after they are sucked into nothingness The Bronze Giant is hurled through the solar system Lin Chung goes to one on one fight with enemy Fusion other than Giant/power switching device Fighting the animated Big Green base turtle Conclusions: Fighting Big Green animated (Animal Lords) Silver Titan (Final movie reprise) Lin Chung in Shadow Realm (Asura. Perhaps he also recreates HighRoller?) Power switcher (Animal Lords?) Lin Chung and HighRoller together (Asura) Lin Chung thought dead (Asura?) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fya99EneSrM https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ndjDYBK6Yvc https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IBj9nGJrS4s https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zlL7FqWBlD4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Y0R6WefE7Y https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=042497Jxvz4 The Tiger villain is able to control other beings, but it is described as more than mind control. First Squad believes otherwise, but they don’t know immediately how to cure it. It manifests as a white energy. Jumpy is given a new power? A number of rabbits are taken hostage. Jumpy manages to steal one of their artifacts. Return Library books Do that stupid job thing that Dad wants… Transformers fought to a stalemate, and at some point went offline. Centuries later, they awaken on a planet of junk, many of them in bad repair. Fight in the ice cave – kinda, Shangri-la-esque villains threaten avalanche It is revealed as First Squad assembles that ApeTrully has also been taken (what about the rabbits?) Possibly this has set off a group of heroes to pursue, who are now at the base of the mountain. Establish quite clearly that the King of the animal lords wants to retake the land that was once his – he was the treacherous “king” of the animal lords, although they were properly speaking a council with no set leader. When the others found out, they rallied behind the monkey king to imprison the power hungry lords. Emperor Dragon Lady Brute Wise Man Warrior Girl Tiger (Siberian Tiger) Emperor, Chessmaster. Can control other bings nd Scorpion (Emperor Scorpion) Brute, Army of one. Can create Octopus (superficially nicest Owl (Great Horned Owl) Trickster, crafty old man, has a sense of honor. The oldest of the group. Snake (Anaconda) poet, perhaps underappreciated, the outsider Jin: Given to Owl Zhu: Not taken (closest equivalent would be Octopus) She: Goes directly to Snake Yang: Mostly picked up by tiger Hu: Some goes to tiger, mostly given to scorpion The Big Bad: Tiger • Desires order, but also wishes to rule Hidden Kingdom as he came so close to doing years before. Hates the Monkey King. • The chessmaster. Does not let his rage show. • Can control other beings and perform various actions with magic. Had a weapon he wielded long ago that would make him very powerful if he were to find it. • Signature Color: White • Has the appearance of runes in his stripes • Would sell out his team for his advantage, and will eventually strip them of the ability to oppose him if he can. • Probably meditates and can possibly even astral project (although that might be too far-fetched) • Incredibly strong, and capable of working mysterious spells. • Doesn’t come off as particularly old, but actually quite ancient. (Ala IDW Megatron) • Has armor that echoes various animals (Antlers, etc.…) • Betrayed the animal lords to seek absolute power and control • Teridax The Dragon: Snake • A poet. Not well-liked by others, but respected. Most others avoid her until they want something from her. • Works best in solitude • Corresponds to the element of wood (which also allows control of paper and various plants) • Can create barriers and control objects • Signature Color: Green • Completely loyal to Lord Tiger • Gorast • Betrayed the Animal Lords out of loyalty to her leader • Many fear her appetite. • Introverted task oriented melancholic The Heavy: Scorpion • Easier going, but specializes as a close combatant. Can tunnel and create smaller scorpion clones to do battle. • Corresponds to the element of earth. • Signature Color: Yellow • Inscrutable. • Phlegmatic • Bitil • Betrayed the animal lords out of a shallow resentment for their authority • Introverted people oriented phlegmatic The Evil Genius: Owl • The oldest member of the group and the only one with a sense of honor. • Has the ability to shapeshift to trick his foes. • Believes that the strongest has the authority to rule, but that he must also follow certain rules. • Corresponds to the element of fire. • Signature Color: Red • Has doubts about his leader’s ambitions, but has difficulty admitting he has been wrong. • Krika • Felt that the fall of the animal lords was inevitable and went along with it, believing that Lord Tiger was more honorable than he really was • Extroverted task oriented choleric The Dark Chick: Octopus • Corresponds to the element of water. • Can alter and reverse gravity • Signature Color: Blue • Probably the kindest member but not the most ; unaware of leader’s dealings • Just plain spiteful • Probably still the alchemist of the group • Extroverted, people oriented sanguine Megatron, Makuta, Helmet (Tiger), Lantern (Octopus), Vase, Fan, Pagoda, Flowers, Brush (Snake), After they fail to save ApeTrully, they consider what they need to do about Mighty Ray, considering the danger that his eyeballs pose. Some of the members, after all, were only interested in this strike because they thought they could get at HighRoller directly, but now that he’s escaped, they are no longer interested in working with a team. Since none of them knew how the eyeballs actually worked, they did not know if HighRoller would be able to use them, although Mr. No Hands was confident that Mighty Ray would not turn against the humans. But we know that only Mighty Ray can use them… until HighRoller reveals that he has a plan after all. It turns out that there is a hidden location which is protected by magical electrical storms. HighRoller believes that he can use the eyeballs as a lightning rod. He uses them to obtain an object which he hopes to use to defeat First Squad. He uses it in his battle with first Squad (after the mosquito battle) and it seems to be destroyed, until he reveals to the zebras just what it actually was. If the plot point about Sonia finding a cure for her teammates is kept, someone should go with her, so that she can explain her background. Mr. No Hands explains Mighty Ray’s background in passing. Lin Chung’s details remain scant, but they are enough. Sonia’s story is alluded to. The Lees are probably not given whole chapters. Mr. No Hands also gives only small details, but ApeTrully gets his backstory in detail. Part I 1. HighRoller is descending into a hole with the zebras. They express worry, but he chides them to avoid detection. However, they are caught. 2. The beings in question Part II Shadow Villainess only seeks annihilation. She can make deals, but there is another force conspiring to use her power to its own advantage. Possibly, he seeks to sacrifice to her the losers of the competition.